Billy Blot
'Billy Blot '''is a recurring sketch in ''You're Skitting Me. It follows Billy Blot, a student who thinks he's dreaming in embarrasing situations, but is actually not, and often gets in trouble as a result. Description This sketch follows Billy Blot (Gideon), who thinks he's dreaming in all embarrassing situations, thinks he can do whatever he likes, ends up humiliating himself more in the process, before finally being brought back to reality by another, normal girl (Mim). Third Series :Please note that the character played by Mim in this sketch is referred to as Mim in the article text. Sketch 1 Billy Blot is depicted in a banana onesie as he approaches a party. He is greeted at the door by Mim, who seems surprised by his costume. Billy is surprised by the fact the other partygoers were in normal clothing, and that the invitation must had said it was a fancy dress, otherwise he wouldn't attend the party in it. Because he would never assume an invitation was a fancy dress invitation when it was not, he must be dreaming. Feeling justified in his actions, he claims he is a banana, and starts dancing with the other party attendants, before being stopped by Mim, who says that they were supposed to go ten pin bowling. This causes Billy to start desperately trying to wake himself up, and for Mim to add that he should go "in normal clothes." Billy asks that if it wasn't a dream, to which Mim confirms. Sketch 2 Billy Blot is in a big history test, which he has not studied for. He concludes that, because he never does not do any studies for tests like the one he's in, it then must be a dream, and he could do anything he likes. He stands up in his seat, tells his teacher there is no big test, that it is a dream, and she looks like a goat. He then runs around on desks, disturbing other students who are trying to actually take the test, messes with a boy's hair, and finally, stands on the chair he was sitting on, much to Mim's objection. The teacher then tells him its a "very bad dream", and gives him a detention, then changes her mind and gives him a double-detention. Billy then smacks himself with one of his folders to wake himself up, and for that, the teacher gives him a triple detention. He then asks if it isn't a dream, to which Mim simply shakes her head and tells him he's not, after which the end title card shows. Sketch 3 Billy Blot is about to go home after another school day. After going through the list of things he should bring home, including his school bag, homework, and lunch, as he walks into a large gathering of students around the restrooms, he realises he doesn't have any pants on, having boxers instead of the standard Williamstown pants. Evidently worried and embarrased by his predicament, he then realises that he would never not wear pants to school, so he concludes he must be dreaming, and that, because of this, he can say or do anything at all. He then, convinced by his logic, boasts for everyone to look at him, and that he isn't wearing any pants. He then flicks a boy's tie upwards, messes with the hair of the girl standing next to him, launches another boy's stack of paperwork, and dances with a girl coming past him. A teacher comes along and asks if he had forgotten to wear his pants again, to which he again boasts that he is simply dreaming, and messes with his hair as well, after which the teacher yells at him that he isn't dreaming, tells him to go home and get pants, and report to his office afterwards, with Billy trying to wake himself up in vain. After he leaves, Mim and another boy walk in, just when Billy asks if it isn't a dream, to which Mim denies. After she says this, all the students he first encountered start laughing at Billy. Trivia *The latter two sketches have some similarities: **Billy gets in trouble with a teacher in both, but is not convinced he is not dreaming by them. **Billy always laughs wildly in both sketches and messes up someone's hair. **Mim is the one who convinces Billy he is not dreaming in both sketches. **Billy always tries to wake himself up with the same folder in both sketches. *The stack of papers the boy holds in the second sketch have the Jolimont High School logo on them. **However, a sign in the background has the actual Williamstown High School brand. *The folder Billy uses to wake himself up has different owners in both sketches; in the first, it is Billy's (although Mim does give a suspicious glance when Billy grabs it); in the second, it is the teacher's. Cast *Gideon Aroni as Billy Blot, a boy who thinks he's always dreaming in embarrassing or difficult situations. *Unknown as the teacher in Sketch 2, who gave him double and eventually triple detention for disrupting a test. *Unknown as the hallway supervisor teacher in Sketch 3. *Mim Micheloudakis as a student who always puts Billy out of his misery and convinces him he's not dreaming. Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:Third Series Sketches Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches Category:Gideon's Sketches Category:Mim's Sketches